dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 7 (Super)
６ の たち |romaji = Dai-Roku Uchū no Senshi-tachi |viz = Warriors from Universe 6 |author = Akira Toriyama Toyotarō |volume = Volume 1 (Super) |previous = Chapter 6 |next = Chapter 8 |arc = Hakaishin Champa Arc |japanese date = December 19, 2015 |english date = September 9, 2016 |episode = DBS031 & DBS032 |characters = * Botamo * Cabba * Frost * Hit * Magetta * Monaka * Zunō |techniques = |tools = |teams = *Team Seventh Universe *Team 6th Universe }} ６ の たち|Dai-Roku Uchū no Senshi-tachi+viz=Warriors from Universe 6}} is the seventh chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga, and of Part IV of the manga. Summary Bulma and Jaco travel to Zunō's planet in order to discover the location of the final Super Dragon Ball. They arrive on the planet and meet with Zunō. Zunō's aides requests that they must hand over a "present" to Zunō in order for their questions to be answered. Jaco demonstrates and hands over his present (which is revealed to be a kiss on Zunō's cheek). Zunō decides to answer only one questions of Jaco's; Jaco asks Zunō what Bulma's bust size is. Zunō answers Jaco's question correctly. Bulma gives Zunō her present. Zunō decides to answer three questions that Bulma has due to her being middle aged and not his type, causing Bulma to rhetorically ask that she still only gets two more questions than Jaco, which reduces her remaining questions to two. Confused and not wanting to waste time, Bulma asks Zunō to tell her everything about the Super Dragon Balls. Zunō explains to Bulma that they were created by the Shenron known as Zarama, in the 41st year of the "History of Gods". Zunō also tells Bulma that by gathering the Super Dragon Balls and reciting the God's incantation, the Dragon God will appear forth and grant a single wish. Bulma asks if the Super Dragon Balls exist as a single set within both two universes, to which Zunō tells Bulma that she is correct. Bulma and Jaco then travel back to Earth, unsuccessful in their attempt to learn about the final Super Dragon Ball's location but have the knowledge about there being only one set of Super Dragon Balls. Meanwhile on Earth, Gokū and Vegeta train in the new Room of Spirit and Time for three days, allowing them to accumulate three years worth of training. The last day arrives; Gokū along with his friends and family (except Gohan who had to stay behind due to an academic conference) travel in a spacecraft prepared by Whis to reach the tournament grounds. In the spacecraft, Gokū and Vegeta meet Monaka whom Whis reveals to be Beerus' strongest challenger. Whis explains that Monaka is a hero from his home planet of Wagashi and that while his race are kind and docile, even Beerus would have a difficult time dealing with them once they bare their fangs. After taking a total of two hours and forty five minutes, Gokū and his friends arrive at the tournament grounds. Gokū and his friends see the Super Dragon Balls and are astounded by their size. Team Seventh Universe (consisting of Gokū, Vegeta, Piccolo, Majin Bū and Monaka) prepare to write the written test and along the way, they encounter Team 6th Universe, the warriors of the 6th Universe that Champa chose to represent him. Gokū and Vegeta comment on the familiarity of Team 6th Universe, with one of them being similar to Freeza. Trivia * In the original V-Jump release of the chapter, Pan can be seen with colorless hair, this was later fixed when released their english translation of the chapter. Category:Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapters